


Mistakes

by Quitalea



Series: Shifting Tides [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Assumptions, Ignorant, Multi, Push-Over, Run Away, TOO MUCH, divergence, underestimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quitalea/pseuds/Quitalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the prequel to Crossroads. Through out the Gundam Wars many mistakes and assumptions were made; unfortunately, almost no one realizes this, and it drives pilot 02 away. Will the other four be able to get him back? Will they ever be a group again or will their paths never be one once more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this story, and it's sequel, for a school project. Although, the project had everyone with different names. After I finished them I just went back, and changed all the names back to what I truly wanted the to be and voila - A Gundam Wing FanFiction.
> 
> In the end I actually wrote Crossroads before I wrote this story.

Quatre couldn’t believe him. No way, no time, nowhere. It just wasn’t possible. It….it couldn’t be real.

“You’re leaving?!” Heero yelled, breaking through Quatre’s train of thought.

“That’s what I said. Now I have to pack before I’m late.” Duo muttered as he tried to get past his friends only to be blocked off by Trowa this time.

“We aren’t letting you leave until you at least explain!” Quatre cried out in desperation.

“If you haven’t noticed on your own I have no obligation to inform you of what you missed.” Duo hissed out as he pushed Trowa out of the way to rush to the stairs. Spinning around an advance from Heero he ran up the steps two at a time. 

Silence was left in his wake as the four friends realized this wasn’t a dream. One of their members was actually trying to actively get away from the others.

“Why? I thought we were close. That we were comrades?” Quatre whispered brokenly.

“Apparently not to him.” Wufei said coldly. “We we’re just close by circumstance. Comrades for the moment we we’re needed and nothing more.” He spat.

“He said we missed the reasons. That suggests we did something to him and didn’t realize it, or that he did something on purpose that we still didn’t notice the significance of.” Trowa said quietly as he slumped onto the couch, his arms resting on his knees as his head sat in his hands.

“Yeah, well what could it possibly be, and when did this mysterious event happen? It probably wasn’t even anything real if he’s only leaving now. The baka’s probably just trying to get away as soon as he could.” Wufei hissed.

“Don’t say that! He’s hurt, and he’s not lying! We hurt him! Tell them Heero! Tell them!” Quatre cried as he curled around Trowa on the couch.

At his words the others turned expectantly towards Heero. As he nodded his head in confirmation they slouched further in defeat. If Duo wasn’t lying then what had they done? What had they done to someone so close that it would drive him away?

“We’ll just have to pester him.” At the incredulous looks Trowa elaborated. “When we would hide something important Duo would pester us until we broke and told him or one of the others. So we just pester him until he tells us. Then we do all we can to fix this.” Curling up further Quatre nodded vigorously. He refused to let one of his best friends hurt for so long. He was already torturing himself about what he’d done to get him to this state to begin with.

“I’ll go nab him, and then we’ll get the answers out together.” Trowa said before getting up as Quatre uncurled without needing prompting. Seeing him immediately curl up into a ball Trowa gave the others a harsh look. They’d already hurt one of their members, they couldn’t afford to drive away anyone else. Nodding tiredly Wufei lifted Quatre’s feet out of the way, putting them on his lap, while Heero took the spot Trowa had vacated.

Heading up the stairs Trowa quietly padded to Duo’s door. Knocking quietly he waited a moment before trying again, speaking quietly as he did.

“Duo. I know we hurt you, and I’m sorry we don’t know what it is exactly we did, but could you please come talk to us. We want to fix this. Please don’t run.” Sighing as he received no answer Trowa tried the knob only to stare in shock as the door opened willingly. Duo had never, not once, in the entire time he’d known him left his door unlocked whether he was in the room or not.

Opening the door cautiously Trowa peeked inside, only to slam the door open the rest of the way and rush in. Everything was gone! All the clothes that usually littered the floor, the pictures, the stupid metal figurines that had lined Duo’s shelf; all gone. Trowa spun in circles stupidly for a moment before noticing the open window. Rushing over he cursed as he saw the fire ladder hanging to the ground and the braided figure in the distance that was pushing a motorcycle ahead of him - a duffel bag slung across his back.

“Duo!” Trowa yelled desperately. The figure turned sharply, stumbling a bit, before turning to jump on the bike and rushing off - a dirt cloud trailing him until he finally got to the main road. Stumbling back from the window Trowa spun around and rushed back downstairs, nearly tripping as the floor changed to carpet in the living room.

“He’s gone!” Trowa hissed out as soon as he caught himself on an armchair. “He went out the window and escaped on his bike.”

“What!?” The other three yelled as they jumped from the couch.

“We need to go after him, he can’t have go-Wait!” Quatre interrupted Heero mid sentence. As the others turned towards him he glanced at the floor, his face going red in embarrassment.

“He’ll be too far by the time we could actually get going.” He muttered as he toed a sock covered foot at the carpet. Wufei glared at him a moment before huffing and flopping back anto the couch. “Then what can we do? We can’t let him leave just like that.” He muttered angrily.

“I can look up his computer history and see if he booked a shuttle or ride anywhere.” Heero said as he stalked from the room.

“I’ll go see if he left anything in his room that could help us find out his destination” Trowa said quietly as he headed back up the stairs.

“I’ll get in contact with the others and see if anyone knows anything.” Quatre said as he pulled his phone out, flopping back onto the couch.

“I guess I’ll start dinner. Hopefully we’ll find him soon.” Wufei muttered as he left the living room. He couldn’t stand to sit there and do nothing while his best friends tried so hard to find their other best friend.

None of them knew it then but that would be the last time they’d see Duo for over three years.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting requests. Please either PM me or leave it in a review if you have one. Please give me as many details as possible. I don't promise to accept every request, but I will review them, and whether or not I accept them I will get back to you.
> 
> Please Read and Review
> 
> Ciao ;]


End file.
